First Meeting: Reincarnation
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Reincarnation is real and Mukuro can justify that but it doesn't mean he likes it. He's actually annoyed at how it moves his fate but then again, who would have thought he is connected to the Vongola Decimo in a way? One-shot. During Kokuyo Arc.


.oxo.

Even when not many people believed it, reincarnation was real. The trusty pets people had or any other animals might be the soul of their beloveds who had passed away. The twins were to be the soul of two lovers that had been separated in their past lives. The couples who fitted right from the start had been past lovers who loved each other dearly. The feeling of being nostalgic at the sight of the other and feeling oneself trusting the other easily were signs of reincarnation. Even those simple act of falling in love or hate at first sight was also a sign.

Everybody was bound to have been reincarnated, even a monster though it was unfair, really. A monster being reincarnated as a monster again, Mukuro wanted to laugh at the ironic humor. It was a fact he had come to know that he was a monster in the past and he, unlike other people, could remember clearly his past due to being experimented but that was another story.

The illusionist hated it. If it weren't for those scumbags who dared touched him for their stupid theories, he wouldn't have to remember and face the fact that even if hundred decades were to pass, he was and would forever remain to be a monster, feared, hated and respected by others. He was never going to experience the same warmth and love others had.

It was irrelevant and simply impossible. It was even stupid to think of such naive thoughts.

'Cause prey tell, who in the right mind would associate with a monster like himself?

.oxo.

It wasn't like he was hoping or anything but Mukuro had been having dreams—memories—of his past life as a monster and for once, it was like any other dreams with only wars, blood and hatred. It was peaceful in a way and felt like an unknown warmth surrounding him and for the first time he had managed to get a grip on his memories, he liked it. It made him feel normal and how he fascinated to be normal.

The vision, at first, was blurry and the sounds fared no difference but he was sure the place was a garden. The dark-haired boy had no idea what the dream was all about but he was contented with just feeling its warmth and how he felt normal to care about the details. He was in no hurry to have knowledge.

However, even without his consult, the vision became clearer and the sounds were becoming clearer and easier to understand as well as days went by yet it still made no sense to the male whatsoever. It was always the same garden, same dream and same feeling but it was stronger and stronger each day and the experimented teen began to wonder why. It was as if it was awaiting something that he was near.

He thought of it more and more and came to a conclusion that everything started with his plan to kill the candidate for the Vongola Decimo. It took nearly all of the illusionist self control to simply advance with his plan at the realization because it would ruin the plan yet it did make him curious as to why someone from mafia affected him like that. In mere curiosity, he made a decision to go see the said boss himself and a big mistake on his part.

No, it wasn't the boss who Mukuro had seen but someone familiar yet unfamiliar who boiled his whole body in pit of fury. This black-haired teen was someone he knew from his past life, he knew that but from when, he could not remember. He just feels like wanting to attack him again and again until he saw the other's blood flat on the ground.

But then another figure—smaller and more feminine—made all his thoughts lost at the back of his head. It came to his knowledge that this was the person he desire to kill, the so-called "Vongola Decimo" yet a part of his mind was thinking differently. It was gleeful at the sight of the petite male and was screaming frantically inside the hidden male, "It's her! She's back! She's back!"

The indigo-haired teen did not know who this "she" was but he was sure the one his mind was pointing was, in fact, a male. It made him think that perhaps the boy was an incarnation of some female he knew and that sounded right enough. It was no surprise for someone to be reincarnated as the opposite—albeit how unusual it was. He intensified his glance, curiosity and caution clear in its orb.

Sawada Tsunayoshi made a slight shiver and looked around his direction. His honey-brown eyes sent unknown—yet not unwelcome—feelings to the taller male yet when they turned to the other young teen, it drove Mukuro nuts with hateful words for the so-called bloodthirsty prefect coming from his head.

He needed to leave. He didn't want to lose control and depending on the situation, Mukuro was so close to losing control so left, leaving nothing that could track him or could give signs he was there.

Though, he was still thinking of them, the two males, the feelings and the lack of control he had on his mind. It made him remember of the time he sent the laboratory on fire. It was like that rage but he had to know why. It didn't make sense how a stranger would cause this reaction but then again, it somehow did.

Reincarnation, that was the only thing he could think of but he was in the expression he had all of his memories, both past and present lives though maybe he had thought wrong. He supposed a good sleep would be required to get that piece of information but somewhere, in the back of his head, he didn't wish to remember.

.oxo.

Mukuro was having the same dream again but this time, it showed a figure—a small girl from the looked of it—wearing a peaceful smile while sitting beside...something and he had to double check to see if he was hallucinating. That something which was cuddling against the girl and giving no care to the world was a monster—a familiar monster in fact.

It had two pairs of black wings on its back, horns of a bull on its head, a body of a indigo-haired human and a skin that of a dragon. The illusionist, without no doubt, knew the color of the beast's eyes were heterochromic eyes with one, blue and the other, red. He knew he was this monster.

The girl opened her eyes and the incarnation of the beast almost forgot to breath or think.

Honey-brown eyes...a brunette. This female who shown affection to his beast form was the same person he was trying to kill. Mukuro never so wanted to curse his fate. It was ironic how someone important to him in the past life was someone he deemed to be unworthy.

It was prejudiced to see all of these memories about the beast and the girl happy together now that he had to fight the Vongola Decimo after he woke up. It was wavering his decision and that was bad. He hated the mafia and he wanted to destroy it. He couldn't afford to abort now that he had given everything for that mission.

He continued to watch the scene in discomfort, wanting nothing more than to wake. It was worse than a nightmare. It was making him longing for that kind of relationship he knew he could never have.

"I really love him, Mukuro!" the young girl danced around the garden in bliss and turned to the scowling beast with a pout. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that! Why do you even dislike Kyoya? He's my fiance, you know."

A growl came to the beast and Mukuro could now figure out why he hated the prefect who was named Hibari Kyoya. It was the girl's betrothed and he could guessed his past self loved the girl. His past self was jealous and anger at the guy for having the girl without getting fear of rejection and this feeling was passed on to the present Mukuro.

"Don't sulk! I love you, too, Mukuro!" she insisted obliviously at the real meaning of love. "I love everyone!" Then, she paused and looked at the beast in wonder. "Mukuro, do you know why other people fear you?" the brunette asked innocently, still oblivious to the harsh world.

The beast just shrugged in indifference, forgetting his previous envy. "I'm a monster," he stated as a matter of fact.

"That's not true!" she defended strongly and surprised the other by her embracing him. "You're not a monster!"

And that was when he woke up, sensing his opponents coming at him. He looked at those usually warm eyes that met his with hatred and he felt dread in his guts. It was a really bad time to wake up at a time like this and especially with that kind of dream.

The illusionist wondered how he should greet him. Should give hints of them having some kind of relationship in their past life or not but then, why should he bother? The brunet was angry for all he had done and he planned to kill the guy in the end. The past life didn't matter in the present. It was all in the past.

Yet, even with those reasons, Mukuro had to wonder why his heart clenched at the thought of hurting the other. He wanted to destroy these part of him. He didn't need to get reason with the past. He was his own person, reincarnation or no reincarnation but still, he knew he wanted to regain the same relation of his past life.

He glanced at the teen he was supposed to be fighting. That's cheating, he wanted to yell. The indigo-haired male smirked, watching honey-brown eyes narrow their eyes in suspicion. Those eyes were his weakness and the small boy was using it to be as distracting as ever.

But then, they turned into piercing orange eyes. It made him want to stop and kiss the soon-to-be Decimo senselessly, never wanting to let go. At that moment, a flash of memory came to him.

"I love you, Mukuro," normally warm honey-brown eyes were now teary orange eyes as endless tears dropped to the bloodied ground. Her breathing was heavy and tense and her body was covered with red. "I wanted to stay with you forever but I'm sorry. I'm breaking my promise."

"What are you—"

Whatever was about to be said was lost by the passionate kiss done by the brunette. "I love you," she whispered once more and smiled for the last time.

Three heartbeats, two, one then nothing.

Mukuro opened his two colored eyes and was met with determined orange eyes. He flashed a devilish smirk while inwardly, he wanted nothing more than to shout. That memory made his situation worse and he hated, once again, having his memories of his past lives.

But he still ignored every emotions those memories were giving and even if it did nothing but hurt him, he fought the Vongola Decimo with everything he got.

He really hated how fate worked.

.oxo.

Or maybe not.

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** Okay, I don't know why but when I think of 6927, I think of a sad story like this! Isn't it weird? And if you guys are wondering, I had this idea since I watched a video (doujinshi) in youtube about Mukuro being a monster who fell in love with a sleeping princess (Tsuna) by simply watching him but the one who woke the princess was the prince (Hibari), not him (sad, isn't it?) and then at the end, it showed the KHR version of themselves so it meant reincarnation! Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
